Simple School Boy Crush
by You-Need-A-Cookie
Summary: Ed is a 7th grade boy with normal 7th grade boy quality's. His best friend, Roy mustang, gets him hooked up with his crush, Winry, but are they really together or is it just for Winry's sick game? Side story's along the way, follows different plot further in the story. AU. WARNING: mature contact, drugs, cutting, abuse, yaoi (later on in fic, not "graphic" at all)
1. Winry

**(A/N) Hey guys! looks like I'm posting another piece of shit. This fic I hesitated to post or even wright for that matter. The reason being is because I was recently required to see a therapist and he told me it would be good for me if I wright about my life in a different perspective... So i'm pretty sure this is what he meant... But if not who gives a flying fuck... so this is my life converted into Ed's. Its an AU and there is no alchemy. Well, kinda no alchemy... you'll find out later... why not just read this and tell me what you think...**

* * *

You know when you're a kid? And everyone, everywhere adores you to no end? And then you say something, or do something that fucks everything up? Then no one around the neighborhood talks to you, no one greets you, and hardly anyone looks at you anymore.

The feeling of rejection after doing something so stupid, so sinful, so surreal for you as a person to do. I know more then you might. You might know more than me. Who cares anyway. You do one stupid thing and your life turns upside down.

Maybe you were doing something like stealing something from someone. Maybe you just wanted to do something and messed up. People can be so sensitive, not that i'm an exception. I know what i've done wrong, or maybe I don't. All I know is that now I don't even think the same as I used to. Maybe i'm too dense to understand what's happening around me. But just to think, everything started out as a single school boy crush.

* * *

"Ed just ask her out already! The worst she can do is hit you with a wrench." My best friend, Roy Mustang told me.

"Shut up dude, I know she will deny me... Unless I pay her." I laughed.

"You could afford it... Well, you couldn't because your too lazy to trim a few lawns to get a bit of cash... but your parents could. They be rich as fuck... Speaking of which, I saw a pair of headphones I really liked-"

"Don't even get started on the whole 'your family can afford anything' bullshit. Just cause my house is big doesn't mean shit."

We were sitting outside, eating our lunch with the other 7th graders in below freezing weather. I was just looking at the prettiest, smartest, and best girl in the whole world, Winry Rockbell. She had long blond hair (such as myself), she has the prettiest dark blue gray eyes, and she loves automail. Sometimes, Roy thinks I cut off two of my limbs just so she would pay attention to me for once.

"What if she just asks to mess with your automail. If you know what I mean." He winked.

"Your such a perv..." I mumbled back, looking back at Winry.

She was talking to one of her friends and sitting at one of the stone benches around a matching large stone flower pot holding dieing violets.

The bell rang sending us to our next classes, for Roy, English with Mrs hawkeye. For me, P.E. with Mr. Armstrong. The only reason I even like P.E. is because Winry's is in that class with me. And, she and I run about the same speed so we run and talk to each other all the time (Mostly about my arm and leg, but we talk. Give me some credit).

We were told to go outside to the track and run a mile, in below freezing weather (What kind of a nutjob makes 13 and 14 year olds run outside in these conditions when they're wearing nothing but shorts and a tee-shirt?). I walked up to Winry and I tried to start a conversation.

"Hey Win..." I shyly mumble. She continues looking at the track, waiting for our teacher to tell us to start running.

"Uh, hi Winry..." I say a little louder, trying not to sound rude.

"Oh hey here Ed." She smiles and and looks back at the track.

"Um, do you want to run with me today? I'll try not to slow you down." I say looking at her long, gorgeous hair.

"Why not? I don't mind." She said, still looking straight ahead, and her smile returning.

We were given the signal to start and I tried to stay with Winry.

"So whats up Ed?" She asked, looking at me.

"Nothing much. How about you and that Jean guy?"

"Nothing, I broke up with him. Believe it or not, he's kinda a douche bag." She said, pushing her hair behind her ear.

"Really? He seemed kinda nice. Didn't he give you flowers or something when he asked you out?"

"Yeah, but he kept staring at other girls like whats her face... Lust or what ever big boobs' name is."

I laughed and covered my mouth, trying to stay quiet. "Big Boob? Really? So is she have a personality, or is she just 100% slut?" I asked jokingly...

"What do you think?" She said, starting to slow down. "So Ed, I've been meaning to ask you something..."

"Yeah Win?" I asked, oh god were actually having a decent conversation...

"A little birdy told me that someone has a little crush on me." She fluttered her eyelashes

GODFUCKINGDAMMITROYYOUMOTHERFUCKINGBASTERDOFANASSHOLEFUCKINGFUCKFUCK- bitch...

"Oh... Umm... well... I-"

"Theres no need to feel embarrassed." She said with a slight blush dusted on her cheeks "I was actually thinking... I don't want to hurt you or anything but, I don't like you like that... Just as a friend."

Thats it... My life is over...

"But, if you want, we can try a... different kind of relationship?" She shyly asked

I looked at her and and she could tell I was confused, and I could tell she was embarrassed beyond belief.

"What I mean is... We could be friends... But with benefits?... A sexual relationship?" She looked down and her whole face was red but her words were confident as her long blond hair covered her face from the world.

I stopped thinking correctly. my hormonal teenage boy instincts were taking over. 'You can finally get with Winry! Who cares if she likes you or not, she wants in your pants! She'll learn to like you, if you deny her she won't ever talk to you again!' My mind was scrambled with thoughts and I didn't know what to do. But, if I accept, will... I lose... m-my...

A blush infiltrated my face... Hell yeah! Good bye V-Card, Hello popularity!

"Um... I don't see why not..." I spoke quietly "Just um... when or, where?"

She looked up slowly, fixing her hair. "Just find me before lunch tomorrow. During break." She ran ahead of me and looked back "See you then." she said then winked.

'I wonder, did the girl of my dreams just ask me that, or am I going crazy? Forget that. I just need to hide Ed Jr...'

Then I ran to follow with the rest of the class.

* * *

**(A/N) So, what did you think? I know it sucks more than a slut on the weekends but its not that bad right? oh well... If you leave a review then you will get a cookie =^.^=**


	2. The Magic Happens

**(A/N) Here you go, chapter two. Warning, this dose have some M-rated stuff... so watch out...**

* * *

The next day I was anxiously sitting thought my classes. Every minute felt like a lifetime and every class an eternity. Although there were only three classes that were an hour each I felt like I would be trapped in the class forever. Not be able to see Winry, know what she wanted to do. teachers kept calling on me to read, to answer a question, but I was so lost up in my thoughts, I payed no attention.

I was worried that sooner or later, the teachers would get sick of my behavior and make me stay in for our lunch break. My friends tried to talk to me, I couldn't hold up a conversation...

* * *

"And then I totally licked his face and he- Ed are you even alive?" Sheska asked me "You're staring out into space..."

"..."

"Earth to Ed? You awake down there?"

"Down where? Wait... Are you calling me short?!"

"So what if I am? You're not listening to how I scored fifty bucks!" She exclaimed

"I don't care how you got money..." I mumbled and sunk my head in my work sheet.

"Hey dude are you okay? Did I do something to make you mad?"

"No... No, I've just been stuck in a rut."

"What kinda rut?"

"My rut, My business..."

"Common dude, you know you want to tell me... teeeeeeellllllllllllllllllllllllllll mmmmmeeeeeee~~~~~"

"Fine... I don't know how to do number six..."

"First, I can't do shit when it comes to math. Second, if it was math, you'd be crying... You can't stand to not know crap."

"Shut the fuck up, I know what I do and for what reason. I won't cry..."

"And you sure as hell wouldn't be like this."

* * *

The last five minutes of my third period class were the worst. Just a few more minutes till I get to see her. A few more minutes till I get to experience something none of my friends have. To be the first to reach a mile stone. I know they will see me as a god after this. Who knows, maybe they might like me more than they like Roy. Most of them do only like me for my house...

I take a look at my phone and it says four more minutes. Four more minutes of hell to go through. Four more minutes of waiting. I pack my stuff up slowly hoping it will pass the time a little faster.

"Mr. Elric! There is still a while till class is over!" Mrs. Curtis exclaimed "Why don't you be the last to leave?"

"What! But that's not fair!" I yelled

She dismissed the rest of the class and said "Well Ed, sometimes life isn't very fair." Little did I know this would be the message I would follow through the rest of my life...

* * *

As soon as the last kid left, I picked the rest of my stuff up and put it away and Mrs. Curtis doing the same. "Hey Ed, what's up with the hurry all of a sudden? You're normally the last to pack up."

"Well, I'm just in a hurry. So if you don't mind..." I swung my bag over my shoulder and walked towards the door.

"Edward..." She called out. Mrs Curtis was always like another mother to me. My mom didn't do much and was always at work so she acted as another parent when I needed one. "Is it about that girl~" She smirked "You know... Winry?"

"GAAHHH MRS CURTIS! Why do I even tell you these kind of things?" I reached for the door knob and turned it

"Because, I have the mind of a fourteen year old and can communicate with the vermin such as yourself." She said with a straight face. Witch kinda creeped me out. Man shes weird...

"Well, I gatta go..." I stepped out

"Yeah, go get some Ed!" She yelled

"YOU'RE MY TEACHER! DON'T BE TELLING ME THAT KINDA STUFF!"

* * *

I ran out of the classroom and to the spot where I always hang out. My friends weren't there and I thanked my lucky stars for that. I scoped out the area for the girl of my dreams with her no where to be seen.

Maybe she got tired of waiting for me...

All of a sudden a pair of hands reached out and grabbed my arms and I jumped and squealed like a little girl. I heard Winry giggling and dragged me behind the school. "Winry? What are we doing-" Before I could finish, she pulled us down to our knees and hidden from sight and she kissed me.

My first kiss... With the girl I loved, Winry...

Time stopped. Everything around me was gone. We were not at school, not next to a dumpster... But after a few seconds, she lowered her hand and I felt a smirk coming from her... She was reaching for my pants...

Holy. Fucking. Shit...

I open my eyes and I see hers shut. I shut them again and try to enjoy myself. My thoughts were running rampant and before i knew it I was hard as a rock. Naturally, I was kind of embarrassed to have a hard on at school. I felt her hands caress my my dick and felt her smirk. My face was heating up and I didn't know what to do. Grab her boobs? I hate it when I don't know what to do... I just sat there with my arms around her neck while she massaged my junk. And boy, she was good at it.

When I finally got to the point of letting my guard down and relaxing, I moaned and then blushed. Winry pulled away with a trail of saliva connecting our lips together. "Sounds like i'm doing something right, huh?" She said, pulling some loose hair behind her ear.

"I- umm- You-..." I blushed and could hardly say anything. Still wanting more and at the same time just wanted to leave to save myself from the embarrassment she puts me through. And maybe spend a little alone time in my room… Just for a little bit though…

She slowly pulled me back but just before our lips could touch, the bell rang, signaling that our next class was about to start. She stood up and bent over enough to where her breasts were sitting by my face. "Same thing tomorrow?" She asked. i just nodded my head up and down like an idiot and staring at her cleavage. "Good, cause I wasn't going to take no as an answer." She stated then walked away, swaying her ass back and forth in her tight pants as if her ass calling out to my hands to just grab it… damn that would be nice… But, that's for later...

* * *

_Fuck, Fuck, Fuck, Fuck, Fuck-_

My history teacher, Mr. Scar, who I frankly didn't have a good history with, was handing out a pop quiz about some native american shit that no one cares about because, why would you want to give a fuck about some dudes dressed up in feathers and some white guys who took some land. I get the concept but why do we need to learn it if half the class will just fall asleep during the lesson?

"Pull out your pencils, no cheating, no music, no pens, and no phones. Do I make myself clear?" Mr. Scar said as if he was laying out the rules for a war. I frankly was a genius in every possible subject but at this moment, this particular moment, I was useless in every subject with a possible exception of sex ed… Which I don't have as a class…

My mind was filled with horn ball thoughts about Winry. How skilled she was with her tongue and how she grabbed me. Thoughts of how her and I could do things in the future. All of it. I was using almost all of my will power just not to jack off in the middle of class then and there.

My extremely irritating erection was concealed by my jacket I tied around my waist and I'm not even sure if it was helping because of how weird I'm acting right now. Red face, tapping my foot on the ground as fast as humanly possible, constantly fiddling with my jacket sleeve that was on my lap.

My quiz was handed to me and I looked at the questions 'who was Squanto? Who was the chef of Squanto's tribe?' That kind of shit.

I was answering this kind of stuff left and right all week long and yet I couldn't even remember who this guy was. I found myself pulling my hair and biting my nails just in hope that it would help me think a little better but all I could think of is how her lips felt on mine for the first time. God dammit I want to hate her so much right now. But how the hell could I do that. _She's too perfect._

Little by little, students were handing in their papers while I haven't even answered the first question. I saw Mr. Scar look at me a few times in confusion. Probably wondering why I'm one of the last people to turn in a test when I'm usually one of the first to do so. Only nine questions on the quiz. Could I answer one? Nope…

The timer signaling that we were out of time to do our quiz went off. I quickly scribbled in answers that probably made no sense and turned in my work. At least its better than nothing I guess…

_Everyday from that point on I would just scribble in the answers and hope for the best… not just on tests and quiz's but for my own life as well..._

* * *

**(A/N) So there's chapter two... And Mr Scar is the history teacher now... You probably want a cookie after reading this... You deserve one if you read my shit... -gives cookie of your choice- **


	3. a fathers love

Ch 3

The day was so breath taking (in more than one way…) I almost forgot what waited for me when I got home… Almost...

* * *

I got on the bus, looking at the crowed of people pushing and shoving each other into windows and throwing papers everywhere, so I decided to sit in the front to avoid people who don't give two shits about me or anyone for that matter. My little brother, Alphonse, sitting in the back and messing around with his other sixth grade friends along with the seventh and eighth graders the same.

Alphonse is a cool guy compared to me. He gets along with everyone from the jocks to the nerds, he has a bunch of friends, has had more girlfriends then I will in my life, and a full set of limbs... And I envy him for that…

The bus started to move and as did my thoughts of today's, interesting, events… Then I realized, I'm going home… Where Dad is… and my excitement died down till I was just plain afraid… Alphonse normally didn't stay home long. He went over to a friends house on my command. You see, Al can be kind of stubborn and my dad isn't the nicest of all people when mom is gone at work.

* * *

We have a set of chores we have to do. Our house is kind of big so it takes a long time to do the simplest of things. Vacuuming or sweeping takes about three hours in total, clean the bathrooms?; We have six of them, cut fire wood? Do you know how many trees are in the forest where we live?

Al sometimes can have an attitude about doing chores and Dad doesn't like that very much. One time Dad pulled Al's ear down the stairs because he was playing the Xbox when he was supposed to be doing the dishes. By the time he got downstairs, his ear was bleeding and was torn badly. Another time when he wouldn't clean out the fridge, Dad slapped him across the face and kicked him down to the ground.

The worst part is, we never really went to our friends houses because we were always moving. Now we have a permanent, large, expensive, house in the middle of the woods with a beach about an eighth of a mile from our backyard where we found all sorts of new animals and shells. We never really met anyone else parents before so we thought this is how every family was like till about a year ago. We thought all kids needed to be punished for throwing a white sock in with the dark's or leaving a juice box on the counter. When we started to have real friends and visit them, we noticed how nice their parents were to them and how kind they were to us.

* * *

The bus stopped for us to get off. I stood up and went towards the house and Al went the other way to where he hid his bike and bid me farewell before riding to his friend Russell and Fletcher's house as usual. I walked the half-mile long gravel path we own, leading to our house and unlocked the door. I was greeted with the sound of the history channel booming throughout the house and Dad sitting on the couch sipping at a beer. "Evening Edward. Alphonse out again?" Dad questioned, still looking at the TV. "Hey Dad. And yeah, he's out." I said, placing my bag by the door in its claimed destination. "'Hey' is for horses Edward, it's not a proper greeting. Now, lets retry that." He paused the TV and looked at me "Go on… I'm waiting…"

"Good evening father. Alphonse is out with one of his friends again. He won't be back till later. I'll go and get to my chores now." I said dryly and wanted to laugh after I said it for some reason.

"That's my boy." He said and turned back around to watch the history channel. "Don't forget to wash my car."

"But its like below freezing!" I argued.

"Its not 'like' it is, now I don't care if its raining cats and dogs out there, my car is filthy and I want it clean." He said in defense. "You don't want me to get angry. " he didn't say anything after that, just looked at the TV and pretended like I wasn't there.

Bastard

At least he's not pissed off like he normally is when I come home from school. I ran to do the dishes and vacuum the stairs. I saw little bits of snow falling from the sky and felt like not even going outside at all.

"Edward" I heard my dad say. "Quit standing there looking out the window and actually do something for once in your life."

"Sorry dad..." I mumbled and walked towards the the door to wash his car.

"Sorry's not going to cut it young man" he stated "Give me your hand"

I stopped and turned around, reaching my flesh hand out to him. He grabbed it and bit my hand as hard as he could. "Ow! Dad that hurts!" He continued to bite me and I could feel my skin start to tear. When I started to bleed, he finally let me go.

I grabbed my hand and held it close to me. "Now go clean your hand off and go clean my car." He spat and went back to the couch to watch some TV.

I ran to he nearest bathroom and washed off my hand. Covered in saliva and blood now slowly dripping off my hand. 'Not as bad as last time' I thought and held it under the sink then wrapped it in toilet paper.

I went outside to wash the car and Dad wasn't lying, it is filthy. So I turned on the hose, soon to find out the water was freezing and the small flakes of snow didn't help either. Since I didn't feel like giving it a actual wash, I decided I should just spray it down with water till the dirt dripped off...

* * *

When I was halfway done 'cleaning' the car, I was soaked and tired with a headache. I saw my mom pull in and was instantly happy. Dad never was mean when she was around. He acted like a whole different person. Sometimes. When she pulled up she drove into her little parking spot she made for herself and walked up to me. "Ed what are you doing out here, and playing with water too? You're going to catch a cold!"

I smiled and looked up at her "well I just felt like washing Dad's car off, it was really dirty" and topped it off with a giggle at the end. She smiled and ruffled my hair. "Well go dry off and change, I don't think your father would want you getting sick trying to do something nice for him." She lead me into the house and to no ones surprise, dad wasn't in the living room anymore, but he was sleeping in his bed. He never was really good at staying awake when there was nothing on TV...

"Hey ed, why don't you call Al and ask when hes coming home after your dressed. Tell him were having stew." Mom quickly instructed me to do. And unlike my dad's instructions, I was happy to oblige.

* * *

"Wow mom your stew is the best!" I said, practically inhaling my food.

"Really, I think it tastes just like milk and vegetables mixed" Alphonse said

"Don't you dare bring that up In this household ever again" I stated with a giggle coming from the two.

Dad stayed in bed while the three of us ate in peace. Was eating with my left hand so mom and Al wouldn't see the makeshift bandage I made for myself out of toilet paper and smiled warmly with my family.

I love moments like these. Although somewhere, I felt sad that Dad couldn't join us... or that hes just too lazy to... but I'm stupid. What do I know. At least life is improving little by little...

* * *

**(A/N) yeah... I can't end a chapter correctly even if I wanted to... -Gives you a cookie- Here, you deserve it... **


End file.
